Chingum
Description Chingum (also spelled Chingam) is a police inspector. He believes that no criminal can escape from him. However, Chingum manages to catch criminals merely by luck with the help of Motu and Patlu. He is a Tamilian as he is a Rajinikanth devote with a strong South Indian accent. Chingum is a solicitous police inspector. He takes pride in the fact that no criminal can ever get away from him or 'escape his web'. A lethal combination of righteous and a hilarious character. When he fires his gun in the air after saying his dialogue, coconuts fall from the top of his head and makes him fall on the ground. He drives a green motorbike and sometimes also drives a police jeep. He is sometimes helped by his Constables, mainly Hera and Pheri. Even though he cannot catch criminals by himself, he is respected by the people of Furfuri Nagar. They call him "Chingum Sir". Motu and Patlu call him to do the opening ceremony of their various businesses but he refuses as he lands in trouble then. He also becomes the referee in important competitions. Appearance He is a tall thin man in his thirties. He wears a police uniform with stars and badges decorating it. He has a mustache which reaches a little below his jaw, and brown silky hair which reaches to his nape. He is sometimes seen chewing gum, thus giving his name. On his left wrist, he used to wear a blue bandana with white dots, though since the show’s recent redesign change, it was replaced with a Smart Watch GT08. It appears he may also be wearing a fitness tracker on his right wrist. Personality Chingum is a friendly and helpful person who always tries his best to catch criminals but lands in trouble. His best friends are Motu and Patlu. Despite this, he can get strict when doing something for the law and will imprison his friends if he sees any evidence against them, which is usually put by John to frame them. He is very energetic and boastful. Chingum often likes to make dramatic entries to impress people. Abilities Chingum carries a pistol for any emergency, and armed havildars to assist him. When he shoots up many coconuts starts to fall down which is supposed to make his enemies to but many times it will fall in Inspector Chingum's head. Weaknesses When he shoots coconuts with his pistol, they often fall on his head knocking him unconscious. He cannot usually catch criminals by himself and is often very dependent on the help of Motu and Patlu. Dialogues * "The name is Chingum, Inspector Chingum! Chingum ke Changul se bachna yampossible/yampossibola, boledow yampossible/yampossibola!" (The name is Chingum, Inspector Chingum! It is impossible to escape from Chingum's plan (sometimes 'web'), impossible!) (In the newer redesign of Motu Patlu, yampossible is changed to yampossibola and he says this quote much faster.) * "Why/Never fear, when Chingum is here!" * "Stop! Stop in the name of law! Tume qanoon ki kasam, bharat maata ki ' '''kasam!" '(Stop, Stop in the name of law! Stop on the behalf of the law, on the behalf of Mother India! * '''"Amma! Abba! Idli! Dosa!" (Mom!, Dad!, Idli!, Dosa!) * Aaee Amma! '(Oh mummy!) * '''Mard ko dar nahin hota '(A man does not feel pain! (Chingum says this in public)) * '''Hota hai, mard ko bhi dard hota hai(A man also feels pain, Chingum says this to himself usually after hiding behind something so others cannot hear him) * "You are under arrest!" * "'Main tumhe jail main daal doon ga!" '(I will imprison you!) Trivia * He can shoot coconuts from anywhere, even Antarctica and the moon. * His phone number is 346 and 506. * Chingum considers Indira Gandhi, Swami Vivekananda, and Michael Jackson as great leaders. * Chingum often tells Hera to try to learn English better. * According to an article by AnimationXpress, Chingum was inspired by Indian actor Rajinikanth. * He mentioned doing a lot of sky diving as part of his police training in the episode Time Pass. * Chingum is known to be the hero of India and is known to be great but born a little bit late by Hera and Peri. * It is impossible to escape from Chingum's web, as remarked by Chingum. However, there are exceptions to this. * He is named Lucky in the Sinhalese dub. * Chingum inherited the art of fainting from his mother as revealed in "Bhukkaad Patlu". Gallery 43079457 251386172245936 4371412207720726528 o.png 1280x720-mr3.jpg Chingam-1.png Images (4).jpeg Chingum's Signature.png Tumblr c0a00172d6eb925faf6fcd026233e7a0 5e945fcc 640.gif Tumblr pn54koEjMU1wz2bw1 400.gif Tumblr pn8teyw2jP1wz2bw1 540.gif Tumblr pncmq3SLBS1wz2bw1 540.gif Tumblr pnrcequFUl1wz2bw1 400.gif|Chingum right after being hit by a coconut. Tumblr pnwizs1BUq1wz2bw1 540.gif|Chingum reassuring a woman. Tumblr po2f1sJB0Z1wz2bw1 540.gif|Chingum drinking coconut water Tumblr po4utmYTlW1wz2bw1 540.gif|Chingum spinning Tumblr ppbkhhlHHC1wz2bw1 540.gif|Chingum falling inside a table. Tumblr pqyixusw8N1wz2bw1 540.gif|Chingum talking Category:Policemen Category:Sidekick Category:Motu Patlu gang Category:Protagonists Category:Chingum's family Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Residents of Furfuri Nagar Category:Movie characters Category:Workers Category:Voice of Saurav Chakraborty Category:IPS Officer